


New Things

by twilight_shades



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Holodecks/Holosuites, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 07:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilight_shades/pseuds/twilight_shades
Summary: Inception set in the Star Trek universe.  Arthur contemplates his place in Starfleet.  Eames has questions.





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do not own. Complete fiction.

Arthur now has a commendation, a promotion to Commander, and his choice of next assignments and part of him wants to just leave it all behind and find a planet where they’ve never even heard of Starfleet to settle on. Which is, perhaps, not a befitting sentiment for a Vulcan, but as he’s only half, he’s never troubled himself with strict adherence to Vulcan principles (no matter what Mr. Eames might claim), though he has met another half-Vulcan who abided by Vulcan practices even more closely than Council members. Arthur’s largely unconcerned with conforming to anyone’s standards but his own.

He supposes he feels somewhat vindicated, having helped prove that Captain Cobb was not directly responsible for Mal’s death (indirectly, yes, Cobb should have noticed how bad she was getting and how far she might go). The blame actually rests on a few in the upper echelons of Starfleet who ignored or blatantly countermanded safety protocols and regulations put into place to prevent things like this. They had had little regard for the mental health of those doing MentSec, regularly ordering HoloTeams to postpone their mandatory downtime and standard counseling to fit more sessions in. To be fair, they were probably thinking that burnout was a far more likely worst case scenario than someone circumventing holodeck protocols to kill herself and frame her husband for it.

Of course, the plan to clear Cobb’s name had been reckless, irresponsible, and dangerous. Even knowing Admiral Saito was actively involved was not that comforting (along with trying to find the truth, he seemed to be pursuing his own agenda). Plus, Cobb had pulled in not only Eames and Yusuf, but a green simulation designer, though Ensign Ariadne had been brilliant. The plan had involved a sim within a sim within a sim to manipulate Admirals Browning and Fischer into admitting their malfeasance (and their subsequent attempts to cover it up which had cemented the case against Cobb). And if a three-level test simulation hadn’t been the last that Mal had participated in before starting to act erratically, Arthur would have been much more amenable to the plan.

Arthur remembers being recruited into MentSec (officially labeled as Mental Security, but almost never referred to as such). They had said they were helping to increase the mental security of Starfleet, though now he wonders if some of the information gathered in their sessions was ever used against those they were supposed to have helped. MentSec was established when it was decided that higher ranking Starfleet officers should go through specialized training sessions to help resist interrogation and mental manipulation. 

At the beginning of a training session, each subject is given a number (which might be a code for something like a weapons locker or to an engineering workstation) or name (which might be for someone like a fellow officer with valuable information or expertise) or some other piece of information that they are supposed to keep secret. Throughout the session each subject is given techniques and tricks to help them. At some point a HoloTeam will use a holodeck simulation to try to get the information, though the subject is unaware that it is a simulation. If the information is retrieved, the simulation is stopped and the subject is made aware. The subject receives new information and further training, then a new holodeck simulation in done. As before, if the information is retrieved, the simulation is stopped and the subject is made aware (only forty percent of the subjects realize at some point that it is another simulation). The subject again receives new information and further training, then a third and final holodeck simulation is done. If the information is retrieved the subject is given NoMentRe (Not Mentally Resistant) status, which blocks them from certain positions (though there are waivers and they may try again after three years have elapsed). If at any point in the process, the HoloTeam fails to retrieve the information within their simulation time limit, the subject is given a MentRe status along with an evaluation of their performance. It’s an interesting process and often in its course, the HoloTeam finds out other private information from each subject, either during the information gathering phase, which includes their Starfleet personnel file and some close surveillance during the initial part of the training, or during the actual sessions.

Arthur sits, staring at the stars out the window of the lounge, trying to decide what to do. Someone settles in the seat next to him. He looks over and there’s Eames.

“Arthur, Arthur, Arthur,” Eames says.

“Mr. Eames.”

“Arthur, wait, should I call you Commander? No, we’re off-duty, so I won’t. Probably won’t when we’re on-duty. Arthur, do you know, I’ve always wondered about your name? Not exactly a traditional Vulcan name.”

“My mother was an unconventional woman.”

“And what did your father think of that?”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever asked him. He must have liked it well enough.”

“Was that innuendo? Arthur.”

Arthur cocks an eyebrow. “No, they married.”

“Oh. Well, I guess she would have to be an unconventional human to want live amongst so many Vulcans.”

“She’s not human and they don’t live on Vulcan.”

“Arthur, you are blowing my mind.”

“Hmm.”

“I know that hmm, that one means, ‘I don’t think you have enough mind to blow’.”

“If you say so, Mr. Eames.”

“So, what is she, your mother?”

Arthur frowns at Eames. “Your mother is the Vulcan? Okay, I guess she is unconventional. Is your father human, then? See, not making assumptions.”

“He’s Klingon.”

“What?! Are you kidding?” Eames asks incredulously.

“Yes.”

Eames laughs. “Oh, Arthur, I didn’t realize you had such a sense of humor.”

“I know.”

“So, where do they live?”

“Why are you so interested now?”

“I’ve always been interested. I just didn’t think you’d answer, so I didn’t ask. But you didn’t agree to anything Command was talking about and you didn’t even look at your options, so I think you’re thinking about leaving. And I thought I’d take a shot.”

“My father is Betazoid.”

“That has to be a joke, too, right?”

“No. My touch telepathy is much more sensitive than the average Vulcan, but I don’t seem to have inherited any empathic traits from him.”

“Well, Arthur, you are much more surprising than I ever would have thought.”

Arthur just lifts a brow.

“You are thinking of leaving, right?”

“I am considering that as a viable option.”

“What would you do?”

“I have not yet fully evaluated the alternatives outside of Starfleet available to me.”

“Is that Vulcan for ‘I don’t know’?”

“That is Standard. Should I have used simpler words?” Arthur asks dryly.

Eames smiles. “Ooh, yes, Arthur, I love it when you talk down to me.”

“You have always thanked me for my condescension,” Arthur says thoughtfully.

Eames laughs.

“My parents reside on Tellar Prime. I should perhaps take some time to visit.”

“Tellar? Really?”

“I believe that neither wanted the other to feel out of place on their respective home planets, so they moved to new one where they were equally unfamiliar.”

“Were you born there?”

“No.”

Eames sighs and asks, “Where were you born?”

“On a Federation vessel. Under unusual circumstances. My birth was… unexpected.” 

Eames is smiling widely.

“That amuses you?” Arthur inquires.

“Not really, no. I’m just incredibly happy.”

“Why?”

“You’re being so forthcoming. Now I know so much more about you,” Eames says gleefully.

Arthur considers him for a moment. It appears he should reevaluate his suppositions of Mr. Eames’ association with Arthur. “Mr. Eames, I had thought that you regarded me with tolerance at best and enmity at worst. Am I to understand that you harbor some attachment toward me?”

Eames smile goes a little rueful. “Quite.”

“And yet your behavior and remarks up to this point have seemed to indicate the contrary. Please explain.”

“Ah, Arthur, finding myself with a certain… fondness for a Vulcan, or half-Vulcan rather, took me aback. Given Vulcans’ distaste for emotion, any attempt to earn your affection in return seemed doomed to failure. I admit I could’ve handled it better.”

Arthur gives a disapproving hum.

Eames sighs. “Yes, it was stupid.”

“Very.”

“Oh, Arthur, I do quite like you. And your bluntness, too… sometimes.”

Arthur studies Eames and inclines his head briefly in acknowledgement. “I believe that I will contact my parents about a sojourn to Tellar Prime.”

Eames mouth turns down slightly, before he smiles again, though it seems a little forced. “Oh. Well, then, um. I hope you enjoy yourself, or the half-Vulcan equivalent.”

“I’m certain it will be stimulating.” Arthur debates with himself for a moment. “Would you, perhaps, care to join me?”

Eames goes wide-eyed, looking astonished. “Really?”

“Yes.” Arthur says simply.

“Yes! I would very much like to go with you,” Eames says, eyes alight.

“Very well. The ship will be arriving at Jupiter Station in approximately 9.6 hours. I will meet you in the transporter room at 0800, if that’s acceptable.”

“Yes, it is.”

Arthur stands up and nods. He turns to leave.

“Arthur?” Eames calls.

Arthur turns back and raises an inquiring eyebrow.

“Thank you. For inviting me,” Eames says sincerely.

Arthur blinks, slightly taken aback at how much this appears to mean to Eames. “You are welcome.” And then he leaves the lounge, wondering what his parents will make of Eames and what Eames will make of his parents. It promises to be fascinating.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you find any typos or if the format is messed up or if you think I need any tags.


End file.
